persona_midnight_expressfandomcom-20200213-history
Marle Okita
Name:Marle Okita *Age: 30 *Sex:Female *Birthday:December 2nd **Place of Birth: Tokyo **Nationality: Japanese/American **Tarot: Temperance **Specialty: Shadow Extermination **Hobbies: ??? **Likes: Steak, work **Dislikes: people who get in the way **Favorite Food: Steak **Least Favorite Food: **Favorite Music:??? **Favorite Sport:??? **Most Valuable Possessions:Shadow Operative's badge **Level of Education: College **Seiyuu/Voice Actor: *Physical Stats **Height:5'4" **Weight: 125 **Eyes:Burgandy **Hair:Blond **Special: Appearance Text goes here Personality Calm, Collected. Though a bit of a bitch Background Long time member of the Shadow Operatives. One of the higher ranked members assigned with a squad of Operatives to investigate the strange occurances in Inaba. Once also a member of the Kijiro corperation, she was transfered to the shadow operatives because of her leadership skills and knowledge of the shadows themselves. Skills 'These include all learned skills, as well as a relative rating from Abysmal to Amazing. The character's level of mastery in something that can be taught or at least rated by other people follows the scale: Abysmal, Novice, Good, Very Good, Incredible, Amazing' YOU DO NOT HAVE TO PUT A RANK FOR -EVERY- SKILL. Just fill out the stuff you think your character would have! Feel free to add other skills that you think your character should be noted for. (Ex: Speaking French) Physical Skills: *Alertness Incredible *Athletics Very good *Stealth Incredible Social Skills: *Subterfuge: Very good *Streetwise Good *Intimidation Good *Leadership Very good *Expression *Etiquette Very good *Performance Good Mental Skills: *Computers: Good *Investigation Very good *Medicine *Law Very good *Occult good *Politics Very good Other Skills: *Driving Very good *Empathy Good Special Abilities Marksman: is a crack shot with a pistol. Duelist: Knows quite a bit of swordsmanship. Persona & Merits Persona: Rashnu Charmed Existence (5): Somebody up there likes you. You never Critical Fail. Honeyed Tongue (2): You've sold gallons of snake oil and thousands of deeds to the Brooklyn Bridge, and most customers still think they're satisfied. All subterfuge attempts gain +1 Bonus. +2 if played out cleverly. Reputation (2): You've built yourself an excellent reputation amongst your kind. Add +2 to Social rolls when dealing with the people in your sept/clan/chantry/freehold/etc. (High Ranking member of The Shadow Operatives.) Unique Items Evoker Strange Sword. Items Of Note Weaknesses & Flaws Black and White (1): You see all situations in black and white, good and evil, etc. In situations where this limited, judgmental way of thinking may hinder your reaction to something or cause you to act socially inappropriate, your Social rolls are at -1 Penalty. Ulterior Motive (2): You have more reason to be with your comrades than your like for them or for their common goals. Whether this motive is sinister or not, it's a secret for whatever reason, and if you are suspected of this motive, things won't look too good for you. You also need to like.. COME UP WITH ONE. Not just take this and run with it. Hatred (3): There is something out there which you absolutely loathe, and will do anything to destroy it.